Still You
by Michyeo
Summary: It's a brand new start in Kaijo High as freshmen. Two childhood best friends who separated years ago, coincidentally, have reunited in the same school. Will their childhood moments continue? Will they be still friends? Will there be even love blooming on the way?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello minna-san! It's 2015 and I felt like coming back to the fanfiction world :) I have 4 months of summer vacation this year. So.. what the heck will I do for 4 months? And the answer is... MAKING FANFICS! :D *exploding confetti out of nowhere*

I did remember saying at my DCG (Dino's Cloud Guardian) story that I will be deactivating this account and make a new story in a new account, didn't I? Well.. It's a hassle making a new account so I'll be using this account again. :D Although my username will be different this time.

* * *

*Disclaimer: I DON'T own Kuroko no Basuke.

Chapter 1

*_RIIIIINNNGGG!* (A/N: I'm sorry for the crappy sfx. Just imagine you're hearing it. Wait.. What?)_

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I groggily sat up and sniffed my surroundings.

"**Why can't I smell food?"** I wondered.

Then I realized something after a few seconds…

'_Oh right. I'm on my own now.'_

I almost forgot that I live alone from now on in my new apartment. It hasn't even been a week since I started living here. Both of my parents are currently staying abroad for a few months due to work. Although they couldn't be with me to celebrate my first day of high school, they just gifted me this brand new apartment located near my school a week ago.

I got up and prepared my breakfast. I checked the wall clock and I still have an hour to finish my morning routine before going to school. I didn't know that I woke up TOO early. Is it because I'm excited?

_*RING RING RING*_

I grabbed my vibrating phone from my pocket. My friend, Aki, is calling me. **"Hello?"**

"**Rina! Are you excited for later?"** She happily asked.

I cracked eggs into the pan causing a soft sizzle and a yummy aroma in my mini kitchen. **"Yeah? Maybe?"**

"**Maybe?! Aren't you excited that you're going to study in a new environment from now on? I expect a lot of cute guys there."** She giggled.

What Aki meant by "new environment" is that the high school we'll be attending is a co-ed school. We've been studying in an all-girls school during middle school and that, we didn't have ,much encounter with the opposite gender.

"**You just want to experience dating, don't you Aki?"** I slyly asked. I knew because during middle school, she keeps on crying out that she "wanted a boyfriend" after watching a lot of romantic movies. But I have to admit, we have relationship goals.

"**Isn't dating a part of high school life?"**

Her question caught me by surprise. **"W-what? I really think we're too young to date."**

She sighed on the other side of the phone**. "Geez.. I never thought you were really listening during our lessons about dating and marriage crap. Come on! Don't you want to love somebody and vice versa?"**

Gosh.. her words keep striking at me. I also thought of being in-love with someone like those in the movies and dramas I watch. But…

"**Okay, fine. I'm interested in guys but I'm not dating anyone until I'm a few years older."** I said as I switched the stove off and transferring the food to my plate.

"**I respect your decision, Rina. But be careful with your words. You might end up not dating anyone at all in the future. So… Is having a crush fine to you?"**

I paused for a while to think. **"Uhmm… yeah." **I slightly smiled.

* * *

Everything is all set. I'm done preparing my things for school. I already look decent enough to go to school. Aki just texted me that she's already at the bus stop and now, I am going there to meet her.

"**Rina!"** I see Aki waving at me from a distance.

I ran towards her. **"Aki!"**

Tsuruya Aki is a pretty girl who likes to play softball. She has long, brown, wavy hair and lightly tanned skin. I'm amazed how she does not gain any sun burns after playing in the field and under the sun for a few hours. This girl is really outgoing and likes anything that has the color blue.

The bus arrived just in time. We boarded the bus and sat beside each other. I took the window seat, of course. We chatted about a lot of things we plan to do while in high school. Actually, the school is only two stops away from my apartment so our conversation didn't last long. We got off the bus at the bus stop and walked a few meters until we arrived at the front gates of the school. I watched as the other students wearing the same uniform as mine (grey blazer, black neck tie, and a grey skirt/pants) entering the premises.

Aki let out a deep breath. **"Here we are, Rina."**

I gazed at the large school in front of me. **"Kaijo Private High School…"**

We simultaneously entered the school grounds then tons of upperclassmen students ran towards us.

"_**Please join the tennis club!"**_

"_**Come join the drama club instead!"**_

"_**We'll be happy to have you in our chess club!"**_

Aki and I looked at each other. I'm sure we know what each other is thinking. We have our own preferences indeed.

**"Hey Aki, should we split up for a bit?"** I smirked.

She nodded. **"Let's meet up at the bulletin board after."**

And so, we smiled at the kind upperclassmen and kindly rejected their offers. We walked in opposite directions in pursuit of the club we wanted to apply for.

* * *

(AFTER SOME MINUTES…)

I made my way to the bulletin board near the main building. I'm planning to check our classes while she's not around. But… I think I don't have to do that anymore since I spotted her escaping from the crowd gathered at the bulletin board.

I approached her. **"You got in the softball club, Aki?"**

She took another deep breath after what she's been through. **"Gosh. I almost can't breathe in there. It feels like I'm in a sale or something. Yes, but I have to go through a try-out tomorrow. How about you, Rina? Have you applied for the art club?"**

I know it might sound boring but I like art and I like to draw. **"Yup!"**

"**By the way, I checked our classes. Unfortunately, we're not classmates this year."** She groaned. **"But we are neighbours. I'll be in class 1-A and you'll be in 1-B."**

"**Have you heard about the rumors a while ago?"** Aki suddenly asks me while we walked up to our classrooms. Aki keeps looking everywhere and is fascinated at every guy she sees. It's kinda embarrassing.

I simply shook my head. **"Nope. What rumors?"**

Her head turned to my direction. She leaned closer to my ear and whispered, **"A male idol will be studying here."**

I covered my mouth to cover my agaped mouth. **"Really? Who is it?"**

"**To be honest, it's not a rumor anymore. I found his name under your class. I'm jealous right now, Nishikawa Rina."** She lightly punched my arm with a silly grin.

She made me curious even more. **"Tsuruya Aki-san, who is this upcoming male idol classmate of mine?"** I teased her. _'This is surely interesting and exciting.'_

She answered. "**One of Zunon Boy magazine's model, Kise Ryouta-kun."**

'_Kise... Ryouta?! Him?! Really?!__'_

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**You may leave a review :)**

A/N: YAY! A NEW OC!

_**Nishikawa Rina**_

Height: 165cm (she's a bit tall)

Hair: Black shoulder-length hair

Eye Color: Brown

-Created in 2013 through my imagination

-Her original name is "Nishikawa Anri"

-She is like me. (or maybe, my anime version?)

More details about her will be revealed throughout the story...

*Is it me or did FanFiction had a lot of changes?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aki and I separated into our designated classrooms. I told her that we'll meet again later during break in the cafeteria. I shyly entered the classroom and silently sat on an available seat somewhere in the middle part of the classroom. It's a good thing that almost everyone is busy chatting with their friends.

'_I wonder what Aki is doing next door. Is she already making friends?'_

"_**KYAAAH! HE'S HERE!"**_

"_**OMG! It's Kise Ryouta!"**_

Sudden squeals and screams filled the freshmen's hallway. It also caused most of us to check what's happening outside.

"_**Kise-kun, can I have your autograph?"**_

"_**Kise-kun, let's take a picture together!"**_

"_**I'm a big fan of yours, Kise-kun!"**_

I feel bad for the tall, handsome, blonde male idol. He's having a hard time walking along the corridor while being surrounded by a huge crowd of fan girls. He has no bodyguards or whatsoever.

'_Well, of course, he shouldn't have one. He's a student.'_

"**No way! He's also in 1-B?!"** I heard one of my male classmates grunting at the back. I could feel a lot of competitive auras emitting from the boys.

'_That's right. The handsome model is our classmate.'_

I peacefully waited for him inside the classroom. It's better than letting myself be pushed around literally by others just to get close to him.

"**Thanks for guiding me, girls. Enjoy your day!"** Kise winked and the girls swooned over him.

Inside the classroom, almost all of us watched the blonde model drop his bag on an empty seat at the back before making friends with the guys who are near him. The girls admire him for his friendly personality but I'm not swayed by it. Is this actually the Kise Ryouta I knew before?

* * *

_*RIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!*_

Class is about to start. Everyone went back to their seats and chatted with their seatmates as we wait for the teacher to arrive. I notice the other girls in the front rows keep glancing at the back. They're probably glancing at **him**. Who else could it be? It's all like they just saw an idol for the first time.

"**Good morning, students."**

Finally! Our teacher arrived and he's a young-looking guy in about his late 20's or early 30's. We stood up and greeted him with a bow. He started giving his welcoming speech and a short introduction. **"I am Tanemura Shuusei, your homeroom adviser and Science teacher."**

It's now our time to introduce ourselves in front of the class. The order was from the front to the back. I'm sitting in the middle so I have a fair time of thinking a proper introduction for myself.

When it was my turn…

I scanned the whole class. I even got a chance to look Kise in the eye and eventually, he has that "you-look-familiar" expression on his face. Yes, I am familiar to you, Kise.

'_Do you recognize me?'_

I put up a smile on my face. **"Hi! Nishikawa Rina-desu. My birthday is on August 18 and my hobby is drawing. I hope we all get along throughout the school year. Thank you."** They applauded as I went back to my seat.

My classmates made very unique introductions of themselves. Some were funny and some were quite impressive. When it was Kise's turn, everyone went silent and focused on him.

"**Hello everyone! Kise Ryouta-desu! I like to play sports especially basketball and I think most of you know that I model too. So, uhmm… Just treat me like any normal student and let's enjoy the year. Thank you." **As far as I have noticed, he had the loudest applause, in courtesy of the girls.

After each one is done introducing him/herself to the class, Tanemura-sensei announced that we'll be having the official opening ceremony in the auditorium with our senpais. This opening ceremony is different that of the freshmen's school orientation two days ago. And last time I remembered, Kise wasn't there.

We all randomly lined up by twos and walked to the auditorium. Although, before I took a step outside the classroom, I felt a hand on my shoulder, halting me in my current position. My classmates passed by me and are leaving the classroom but I'm frozen and puzzled in my place. Maybe it's Tanemura-sensei.

'_Wait... Sensei was in front of the two lines a while ago.'_

I spun around to check who it was. And… it was none other than **him**. Kise Ryouta.

"**Hi! Uhmm… the girls kept pushing one another to get a spot beside me a moment ago."** He said with a shy smile. **"Long time, no see, Rinacchi. Do you still remember me?"**

'_Rinacchi… That's a nickname I haven't heard for a long time.'_

So, he does remember me. I feel relieved inside but I sneered at him. **"So you pulled me all the way back and beside you instead, Kise-kun? Wow. You're putting me in a risky position here."**

"**Kise-kun?! Didn't you call me, Ryou-chan before?"** He sighed. **"Don't worry about that because I'll be responsible for my actions. I am still your friend, aren't I?"**

'_My friend?'_

I checked the surroundings first before I spoke again. Apparently, there are a few students walking ahead of us in a distance. **"I know how the entertainment industry works, Kise-kun. I can't call you "Ryou-chan" in public or it will cause suspicions." **I said softly. I want to show others a neat image of myself and I don't want you to ruin your career.

He frowned, looking disappointed in what I just said. I only stated a fact in front of an old companion who should have known this better than I do. But he quickly returned to his bubbly personality.

"**You have changed a lot, Ri- I mean, Nishikawa-san."** It's evident that he's not used to calling me like that. **"You became taller and prettier than the last time I saw you."**

"**You too, Kise-kun. Taller and more handsome that is." **I smirked**. "And by the way… enough with the flowery words. You were not like that."**

"**You're not used to see me as a lively person, are you Rinacchi? I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly."**

His apology makes me… want to cry but I don't want to cry right now. Today's supposed to be a happy day. **"Don't call me Rinacchi!"** I loudly whispered to distract myself.

"**I'm sorry, Nishikawa-san."**

We both arrived at the auditorium and joined in seating with the class. I told them that I went to the bathroom before going here as an excuse. I think that's enough to trick them. Tanemura-sensei then asked us to sit at the end of the group for being late.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Do you remember? Times we spent together. Does your heart flutter? That time you were my everything. Now, I only think of you once awhile. Can't we turn back the time? I can't believe it, for a while. Our story that ended._

Kise Ryouta is my elementary classmate, friend and neighbour. The two of us have been side by side ever since we were partnered up during a class fieldtrip when we were in the 1st grade. That's also when we got our nicknames for each other, "Ryou-chan" and "Rinacchi" because he got annoyed by calling me "Nishikawa-san" over and over again because I was "slow as a turtle" during that time and stated that my surname is too long.

"_Hurry up, Nishikawa-san! Stop staring at those butterflies!"_

_I can't take my eyes off this pretty butterfly that's sitting on a pretty flower. "So pretty…"_

"_We're getting behind, Nishikawa-san! ... Nishikawa-san! Nishi—Grr.. Rina-san!" He shouted._

_I ran up to him. "Hm? Did you just call me Rina?"_

"_Yes. You're surname is too long. It's annoying." He grunted._

"_You're so mean, Kise-san! Oh wait. I'll just call you Ryouta-san! No, Ryouta-chan! I mean, Ryou-chan! That's it! Ryou-chan sounds better!" I happily grinned._

"_Do what you want. I'll just call you Rina-chan then."_

"_Rina-chan… That doesn't sound cute." I pouted._

"_What do you want then?!"_

"_Hmm… Rinacchi!"_

If I could describe him: A young Kise Ryouta is a small, cute boy who always looks bored or serious. He used to give me the cold shoulder. We only became "friends" because we were neighbours so it's easy to do homework together. He also has an arrogant personality because he can do a lot of things especially when it comes to physical activities like sports. There was a time when he saw an older kid riding a skateboard across our street and doing a flip with the skateboard. Young Kise Ryouta observed that kid then later he borrowed the skateboard from him and performed the same trick he did. The older kid and I were both surprised and amazed at him for doing it so easily and only in one shot.

Despite the fact that we were not that friendly friends with each other and only treated each other like acquaintances, I developed a **crush** on him. It started when he bought me ice cream to cheer me up on the day my pet hamster died. It was hard for me to believe that he was concerned for me regardless of calling my hamster a "fat fur ball".

_I'm sitting on the lawn before my pet hamster's improvised grave with swollen eyes and a runny nose. My hamster leaving me after a few months we've spent together really saddens me. I miss feeding him grains and see him running in his wheel._

_I looked up when a familiar blonde boy entered the lawn with a vanilla ice cream in his hand. If he's here to be cold to me, now is not the right time. "What are you doing here, Ryou-chan? Are you trying to make me jealous or hungry or something?"_

"_I'm only holding an ice cream cone and you're calling me a glutton?"_

"_I didn't say you're a glutton. But if you say so…"_

"_You idiot. Can't you tell that I bought this for you?"_

"_Are you kidding me?"_

"_Tch. If you don't want it, then I'll throw it away in the garbage. " He turned around and walked away but I managed to stop him before he gone far. I DO want that ice cream._

_I smiled and took the ice cream in his hand. "Ey~ It's not good to throw food away so I'll accept it. Thank you, Ryou-chan."_

"_I heard from your mom that your fat fur ball died a few hours ago-"_

"_He's a hamster." I corrected before I licked my ice cream deliciously._

"_I don't care but.. Cheer up, okay?" He said with a slight smile._

_Is this for real? He's concerned for me? And did he just smile? Oh my! He looks cute when smiling! I haven't seen this side of him. My heart is… beating fast. Did I just fall for him because of his smile?_

I hoped to see a lot more of his smiles but my time was too short. Kise moved to a different neighbourhood and school without even informing me. He didn't personally say goodbye nor written a letter to me. My love for him diminished and I was heartbroken though that smile was the most unforgettable memory I have of him. When I studied in an all-girls school during my middle school years, I managed to move on with the help of studies and schoolwork that filled my mind and it surely made me busy and stressed.

We haven't seen each other until this day.

* * *

After the official school opening, it was time for a short break. I sat on a chair in the cafeteria and waited for Aki like we planned.

I finally found her entering the cafeteria and searching for me. I waved my hand in the air to get her attention. **"Aki~ I'm here!"**

She saw me and ran towards me in a hurry. I caught her before she almost bumped into the table. **"I saw you entering the auditorium with Kise-kun. How did that happen? A lot of girls were jealous of you."**

A lot saw that? Am I going to be in danger from now on? **"It was a coincidence. I walked into him after I got out of the bathroom and we went to the auditorium together since we're classmates. That's all."**

"**You're so lucky!"**

"**I guess I am…"** I forced a laugh.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: I've been seeing a lot of Yaoi stories in the Kuroko no Basuke category. And damn! How do they make these yaoi scenes? O_O They're amazing! OTL

I'll be updating the story every 1 or 2 weeks depending on my productiveness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm currently having difficulties with my internet connection.

* * *

Chapter 3

Everything went fine on our first day but it ended with a twist. And early in the morning, I'm being bombarded with questions from the girls in my class. It's almost like a press conference and the noise irritates me.

"_**Nishikawa-san, how long have you known Kise-kun?"**_

"**We knew each other since the first grade." **I replied with a smile. I can't be rude to my new classmates.

"_**Are you family friends too?"**_

"**Yes."**

_"**What was Kise-kun like when he was a kid?"**_

"**He's energetic and playful like he is now." **Now, I'm lying for the sake of his image.

If only Kise doesn't have a loud mouth, this wouldn't happen to me. But it's too late, a lot of people knows already.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Aki and I are on our way back to our classrooms after we ate our snacks in the cafeteria. My fellow schoolmates kept staring at me and pointing at me with such fascination. Am I a specimen or what?

"_**Rina, did you do something bad?"**__ Aki asked me._

_I shook my head vigorously. __**"No. What would I even do?"**_

_Then at that time, one of my guy classmates approached me. __**"Is it true that you and Kise are childhood friends?"**_

_My eyes rounded in shock. I haven't told anyone about that nor was planning to tell anyone. How can that be? __**"Who said that?"**__ I asked._

_He simply answered. __**"Kise-kun told us."**_

'_That idiot needs punishment.'_

I looked around and most of the people around us are all eyes and ears on me, waiting for the confirmation. The word is out and will be spreading sooner so I can't back out now.

_I sighed. __**"Yes. He is my childhood friend."**_

'_I won't care whatever happens to me in the future but I hope it will leave a positive outcome.'_

* * *

Speaking of Kise, he has arrived in our classroom and settled his things on his desk. He gazed around and our eyes made contact for about 3 seconds before he came to us.

"**Good morning!"** He greeted us with his usual smile.

The girls also greeted him back with happy grins but I greeted him with an awkward smile. **"Good.. morning."**

'_Gosh. I'm so mad at you!' I glared at him._

"**What are you girls talking about?"** He asked.

'_I see… you're ignoring me, aren't you?'_

They giggled with blushing cheeks. **"It's nothing, Kise-kun."**

I calmly stood up and grasped Kise's arm tightly. **"But we do have something to talk about, right Kise-kun?"** I innocently smiled at him.

"**What are we—?!"** I pulled him with me, before he could finish.

"**Please excuse us!"** I smiled and waved at them.

I brought him to the rooftop where only a few people hang out there in the morning. I brought him there when the school bell would ring in a few minutes and the place is empty. I shut the door behind us as Kise is feeling the morning breeze on his face. While his back is facing me, I quickly hit him a few times.

"**Are you out of your mind?!"** I shouted at him while hitting his back.

He kept cringing to my hits. **"Ouch! That hurts, Rinacchi!"**

I gave him the final blow on his sides. **"Don't call me Rinacchi!"**

He fell to the ground on his knees. **"But... we're the… only… ones... here."**

'_I guess calling me Rinacchi could be acceptable if we're alone.'_

I gazed at the pitiful Kise I caused. If only he explained everything to me. **"I'm sorry, Kise-kun… Ryou-chan."** I laid out my hand so I could help him up.

"**Nah. I'm fine here on the ground."** He chuckled with sad eyes.

"**But—"**

He reached out for my hand but instead of helping him stand up, he pulled me towards him. Now, I'm in Kise's arms. He hugged me tightly as I was dazed. It felt like we were kids again. Before, I would often hug him and Kise would always stand in his place, waiting for me to leave.

"**I'm glad you called me "Ryou-chan"."** He whispered. **"I really missed you, Rinacchi."**

'_No. Don't say it that way! I don't want to…'_ I felt my heart beating faster for him.

I pushed him away and kept my cool. I'm afraid he could feel or hear my heartbeat. I cleared my throat before speaking. **"Uhmm.. Yeah. I missed you too—"**

'_More than what you know.'_

"**Ryou-chan, could you please explain why you told our classmates that we were childhood friends?"**

He laughed as he sat upright. "What's wrong in telling others about our friendship? Why do you want it keep it hidden anyway?"

'_How did he know?'_

"**You're a model and you're popular now. If we were together, many people would be intrigued. A slight movement could cause a big misunderstanding in the eyes of others and it may cause a scandal. I know I'm overreacting but it may lead to that."**

He shrugged. **"I could just tell them that we're friends. That's all."**

"**What if there's MORE to that?!"** There was silence between us but Kise seemed surprise.

AAAAHHH! I realized I blurted that out without thinking. I blush in embarrassment. **"D-D-Don't think th-th-that way! This is f-f-for when you're w-with other g-girls!"**

He pinched my cheeks and laughed. **"I would just leave it to my agency, if that's the case. There are only a few girls I'm close in my life and they are my mom, my sisters, my former basketball manager, and you. I'm not sure if my fans are counted but I treat them like they are my friends. I'm still shy and nervous around my co-workers but it is work so I have to act professionally around them."**

"**Wait.. your former basketball manager?"** I asked curiously.

"**Yup! I played basketball when I was in middle school. We easily got along because of our personalities and I found her crush for Kurokocchi very amusing."**

"**Who's Kurokocchi?"**

"**He's one of my teammates I really respect."**

_*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!*_

He stood up and patted his pants. **"We should go back now. Let's continue chatting next time."**

"**Sure. But I'm still mad at you."** I patted my skirt then went to the door.

"**Why?!"** He followed me downstairs. **"What did I do?!"**

"**You still have a lot more to explain, Kise-kun."**

* * *

It would be really boring if I told you what happened during classes. Apparently, almost all of our classes just started the first chapter of our lessons. What's exciting about that?

During our lunch time, Aki was not happy with me. She said she felt betrayed that her best friend is a childhood friend of a famous teen model. I had to clarify things up with her although I knew she's acting that she hates me. She likes to joke like that.

I strolled along the hallway going to the art room. Today is the day of our first club meeting. I can't wait to start activities.

"**Hi! What club are you in, freshmen?"**

I spun around to find a pretty senpai, smiling at me.

"**I-I'm in the art club, senpai."**

She gaped. **"Oh.. What a coincidence! I'm also in the art club. I'm the president, in fact."**

My jaw dropped in awe. I didn't expect to be talking to the club president as soon as possible. **"N-Nice to meet you, senpai."** I bowed.

She giggled. **"Aw~ you're adorable."** She linked her arms with mine all of a sudden. **"We need to move fast or we'll be late."**

We briskly walked to the art room. She entered first then I followed.

'_Wow! This is so much better than my previous school's art room.'_

The size of the art room is bigger than a normal classroom. It is decorated with drawings and paintings on the walls. Long and inclined tables serve as our drawing space. Paints of different kinds are neatly placed on shelves. Drawers filled with all kinds of pencils and paintbrushes are arranged by type. Drawing media ranging from papers to canvases are nicely kept in a corner.

I wasn't the only one fascinated by this "heaven". I noticed fellow freshmen sauntering around the room, agape. The senpai who was with me just a moment ago is standing on the podium and watching us happily while the other senpais are watching us like a movie.

"**That's enough viewing the art room, my little freshmen. Please take a seat and we shall be starting."** She said.

We, freshmen, grabbed our seats at the back. It's not bad to stick together at first, right?

The president waited for us to settle before she began to speak**. "First of all, I would like to welcome our dear freshmen to the art club."** She claps then the other senpais did also.

"**It wasn't long ago when we were also cramped up at the back."** A junior senpai softly said to her seatmate.

"**My name is Tennoji Haruka, the art club's president. Over here sitting charmingly with a stern look on his face is the vice president, Kimura Minato."** She pointed at the man sitting in front of the group, who didn't even bother to at least, look at us.

"**I heard Tennoji-senpai is the granddaughter of the famous painter, Tennoji Yuuichiro."** Someone near me whispered.

'_Amazing! I'm looking forward to see her works!'_

Kimura-senpai handed Tennoji-senpai a bunch of papers that looked like our club application papers.

"**Thanks a lot, Minato-san."** Tennoji-senpai scans them one by one.

"**They're not that interesting, Haruka."** Kimura-senpai said.

'_Senpai is mean! Hmph!'_

She finished scanning the papers then she picked one. **"You wouldn't know, Minato-san."** She read the paper's owner out loud. **"Nishikawa Rina! Tell me why you chose the art club."**

My seatmates turned their heads at the same time. They know me because of Kise. I shyly stood up.

"**Oh, hi!"** Tennoji-senpai surprisingly waved at me. **"Why did you choose our club?"**

I thought we should be making art right now and not a Q&amp;A session. Oh well.. "**I am following my parents' footsteps in becoming an artist."**

Kimura-senpai finally faced the audience, pokerfaced. He is quite charming though. **"That's all? Your answer is not convincing and it lacks determination. How will you be able to follow their footsteps?"**

"**Kimura-senpai is scaring me right now…"** Someone muttered.

"**You look familiar somehow…"** Kimura-senpai added as his eyes narrowed into a squint.

Tennoji-senpai squints her eyes also. **"You're right, Minato-san. She looks familiar. What do your parents do?"**

"**My mother is a fashion designer while my father is a director of an architectural firm."** I replied.

Kimura-senpai stared longer at me. What is he trying to find out anyway? **"Is your mother perhaps… Nishikawa Shizuka?"**

The others started whispering…

"_**Isn't she the famous designer who owns "Nightfall"?"**_

"_**I passed by that boutique before and they have stunning evening gowns and suits. Rich people and celebrities would often shop there."**_

I nodded. **"Yes. She is my mother."**

"**WOW~!"**

Tennoji-senpai was deeply thinking about something. **"Nishikawa.. Nishikawa.. Where did I hear that name before?"** She snapped her fingers. **"I got it! Nishikawa Youjiro! He's the architect of our family museum!"**

"**The one we went to last year, senpai? The Tennoji Museum?"** A junior asked.

"**We only have one museum, Aiba-kun."** She giggled. Wow, she's rich! **"Are you related to Nishikawa Youjiro, Nishikawa-san?"**

I nodded once again. **"Yes. He is my father."**

Tennoji-senpai crossed her arms at Kimura-senpai. **"Who said they're not that interesting?"** She smirked.

"**Tch. Whatever, Haruka."** Kimura-senpai glared at me. **"I'll be expecting a lot from you, Nishikawa Rina."**

'_What did I do wrong?'_

* * *

The first activity given to us by Tennoji-senpai is to draw whatever we want. She said it will be a showcase of what we're good at. We will showcase our strengths in our drawings to be submitted next meeting then Kimura-senpai will judge them one by one. I heard Kimura-senpai has a good eye for art.

As of now, we have our freedom to go anywhere we want because they said we need to gather inspiration for our drawing. On the contrary, I went to the field to visit Aki at her softball club.

I found Aki sitting underneath a tree, fanning herself. She looks pretty tired from her practice**. "What's up, Aki?"**

"**Gosh I'm glad you're here, Rina! I'm tired from running laps along the field and picking up the softballs wherever it landed. When will I ever get to pitch?"** Aki slumped herself on my legs. **"How's your club anyway? I thought you'll be in the art room busy with drawing and crap."**

I laughed when she said "crap". **"It's not crap, Aki. Actually, we're out to gain some inspiration."**

"**Yeah. Inspirations."** She did the air quotation marks. **"You're just slacking off, aren't you? You have a great talent for drawing thanks to your parents."**

A tall and tanned girl wearing a cap, walked up to us. She's glaring at Aki. **"Tsuruya! Why are you slacking off? Go get the extra balls and bats stored in the gym's storage room right now!"**

Aki immediately stood up. **"Yes, captain!"** Then she ran off towards the gym and I caught up with her.

'_Looks like you're the one slacking off'_

"**Wait for me, Aki!"** I shouted then she slowed her pace. I'm not a fast runner.

"**Damn! Captain's scares me sometimes!"** Aki blurted out.

'_Reminds me of someone..'_

We arrived at the gym after a short while. The dribbling of balls is echoed throughout the gym. Men practicing their shooting are staying in a net-divided part of the gym. The other half of the court is used for the senpai's training.

'_Wait a minute. Kise said earlier that he plays basketball. Is he in here perhaps?'_

Aki quickly strolled down the side of the courts into the storage room. I searched for a tall and blonde guy named Kise as I followed her.

"**Can you help me carry these bats?"** Aki asked as she picks up five bats in her arms.

"**Uh… sure."** I took those bats in my arms then resume to finding him. Kise's hair should be standing out but why can't I find him?

"**Are you looking for your childhood friend, Rina?"**

"**Yup. I'm guessing he's here in the gym somewhere."**

Aki and I went out of the storage room, carrying this equipment. These bats are quite heavy.

"**Are you sure these are softball bats and not baseball bats?"** I asked Aki who's carrying a lot of softballs in her arms and hands. They should get a basket for these things.

"**I'm sure. You are currently carrying bats for female players. You have a pair of weak arms that's the reason why it's heavy for you."** Aki giggled. She just called me weak!

"**Wow~ I'm sorry for being weak, Aki."** I giggled also.

As we approach the gym entrance again, one of the bats I'm carrying rolled off my arms. When it fell, it produced a loud clang on the floor. Almost everyone looked at me.

"**I'm very sorry!"** I bowed at the people I accidentally disturbed.

"**Hm? It's Rina—err, Nishikawa-san."** When I looked up, Kise was standing near me. **"I knew it was you."**

"**Hello, Kise-kun."**

Aki nudged me from behind. **"Let's go, Rina or else—Oh!"** Aki froze in her spot.

Kise picked up the fallen bat and placed it back on my arms. **"I saw you entering the gym while I was drinking outside a moment ago."**

"**Really?"** I glanced at Aki who's paralyzed by Kise. **"She's Tsuruya Aki, my best friend. I'm helping her getting some equipment from the storage room."**

"**Nice to meet you, Aki-san."** Kise bowed.

Aki slightly bowed, ensuring the softballs won't fall. **"N-Nice to meet you too, Ki-Kise-kun. I'm a f-fan."**

"**Thanks. I'll give you an autograph next time since you're Nishikawa-san's best friend. Please take good care of her."** He winked at Aki before he left with a gorgeous smile.

'_Weirdo.'_

"**Y-Yes, I will!"** She giddily answered back.

Aki and I rushed back to the field with the equipment in our hands. After I dropped the bats onto the ground, I bid goodbye to Aki and ran off to another place. I ran to a place where it's peaceful, quiet, calm, refreshing, and cool to gather my inspiration.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure when I can update the story next week because I will be on vacation. Vacation=away from my beloved laptop. (T^T)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"**And that's it for today, class."** Tanemura-sensei said as he put down the chalk on the chalk ledge.

After standing up and bowing down to the teacher as led by our class monitor, we waited for Tanemura-sensei to leave before we started noise again. The class is usually like this. They don't run out of stories to tell to each other. How is that even possible?

I felt a tap on my shoulder. **"Nishikawa-san, may I borrow your notes? I missed out a part of the lesson a while ago."** My seatmate, Sato-san, asked.

I pulled out my notebook under my desk and handed it over to her. **"Sure."**

"**Thanks."** She smiled.

"**Hey, Kise! You were a Generation of Miracle?!"** Someone from the back shouted.

We turned our heads to the back. One of our male classmates is standing a few meters away from Kise and is holding a magazine in his hand. The magazine seems like a basketball magazine. Kise only gave him a head up.

"**Yeah. That was during middle school. We're now scattered in different high schools."** Kise said.

"**How come I knew that only now?"** Our classmate gave Kise a thumb up. Weird…

Another classmate approached him. **"Maybe because you're a baseball player and you read baseball magazines more often."**

'_What is that?'_

I disturbed Sato-san for a second while she is copying my notes. **"Sato-san, do you know what a Generation of Miracle is?"**

She dropped her pen on her desk then she turned to me with a creepy smile. **"The "Generation of MiracleS", you mean? Yeah, I do."**

"**Who are THEY then?"**

She pulled her chair next to mine. **"I know them because I watched my middle school's basketball team play against them in a tournament. The "Generation of Miracles" is Teiko Middle School's basketball team. They are unbeatable. I mean, REALLY unbeatable. The players are no joke. When they played against our school's team, the score is overwhelming. It was 108-35…"**

I covered my mouth in shock. **"No way!"**

"**Yes way! I'm surprised that one of them is studying here. And it's Kise Ryouta-kun. He's not only a hottie model. He's also a monster on the basketball court." **She glanced at him at the back. **"I'm glad I ended up in the same class as him."** She giggled.

"**I didn't know Kise-kun was that good."** I muttered.

She raised an eyebrow. **"What? You didn't know? Yet you two are childhood friends?"** I didn't know she heard me. Does my voice sound that loud?

"**We are childhood friends but he didn't play basketball when we were kids."**

"**I see. What did he play back then?"**

I tried to remember what sport did he play but nothing pops out in my mind. **"I don't remember any particular sport but we used to play simple games like ball catching and tag. We also used to ride bikes around the neighbourhood before."**

"**That's so cute~ You two should end up as lovers—?!"** I covered her mouth with my hand when she said THAT word. The whole class glanced at us.

"**Don't mind us. We're just talking about a show."** I grinned like an idiot but they fell for it. Hooray!

I removed my hand from her mouth. **"That surprised me, Nishikawa-san. Was that a secret?"**

I shook my head. Why did I stop her? It's not like I still have feelings for him. **"Not really. I was just surprised that you want us to be… uhmm… "Lovers". I really doubt that would happen. We have our own businesses to mind."**

"**Oh come on~ In shows, the childhood friends become a couple in the end." **She nudged.

"**Or stay in the friendzone until the end. But it's all fiction in shows. We don't know what will happen in the future." **I chuckled. Wait a minute. How did we end up talking about Kise and I? We were talking about the Generation of Miracles! **"Enough about Kise-kun and I. I'm still a little bit confused about the Generation of Miracles."**

* * *

I leisurely walked down the hallways to the art room. Why? It's because I finally finished my artwork and I have to submit it to Kimura-senpai for evaluation. In my artwork, I sketched the garden I rested at before then painted it at home using different colours. Although the picture may not be the same as the one I've seen with my very own eyes, it came out prettier than what I expected.

"**Are you done with your artwork, Nishikawa-san?" **I spun around and found Kimura-senpai standing closely to me.

"**Oh my-!"** I instinctively stepped back from him. **"Oh it's only you, Kimura-senpai."** I sighed.

He crossed his arms and stared at me blankly. **"You look like you're in a good mood."**

'_Since senpai is already here, should I submit it to him now? '_

I handed him my artwork. **"Senpai, I'm done."**

He reached for my artwork then walked inside the art room. I noticed the other club members are sitting quietly, waiting for him also.

"**Kimura-senpai is here!"** A member exclaimed.

They rose up from their seats and handed their own artworks to senpai. I saw different creative artworks from landscapes to portraits of other people. Wow~ My schoolmates are very talented.

'_I wonder where Tennoji-senpai's artwork is.'_

Suddenly, the door opened and Tennoji-senpai happily entered with a big sketchbook in her hands. She skipped to where Kimura-senpai is then handed her own artwork.

"**You'll be surprised when you see my drawing. You won't be able to criticize it, Minato-san."** She chuckled.

He looked at Tennoji-senpai like he doesn't care at all. **"Really? Let's start with yours then, Haruka."**

Tennoji-senpai stopped in her place with reddened cheeks as she watches Kimura-senpai flips the sketchbook's pages to her latest drawing. We waited for Kimura-senpai's reaction to our club president's drawing.

'_Does Tennoji-senpai like Kimura-senpai?'_

Senpai stopped flipping the pages and gazed at her drawing. He doesn't have any reaction on his face right now. What does Tennoji-senpai's drawing look like?

Kimura-senpai showed the drawing at us.

"**Whoa~!"** We gaped.

We were awed by Tennoji-senpai's drawing of… Kimura-senpai.

It was a drawing of Kimura-senpai looking somewhere else. The portrait almost looks real to us. The girls, including me, squealed in excitement.

"**Is this a part of your imagination? If not, when was this?"** He asked Tennoji-senpai.

"**I have a picture of you at home."**

"**Why?"**

"**Oh come on, Minato-san. I've told you many times so you must know why."**

'_This love story is getting more interesting!'_ I giggled.

"**You're just embarrassing yourself, Haruka."**

"**I don't mind, Minato-san as long as—"**

"**Anyway~ you have a slight mistake with the strokes on my hair. My eyes are not properly aligned with my face. Although I'm criticizing my own face on this piece of paper, there is a lot of small uncleanliness in this drawing." **He pointed it out for Tennoji-senpai although we couldn't spot what it is or where it was. Kimura-senpai is a strict evaluator, I guess. **"Try again next time, Haruka."**

Tennoji-senpai collected her drawing back then she passed by us. **"You're spitting nonsense, Kimura Minato." **She murmured.

'_Now I'm confused with these two.'_

I waited for my artwork to be evaluated (or criticized) by Kimura-senpai. He criticized more than he complimented throughout the time. Whenever Kimura-senpai shows the others' artworks at us, it looks very pretty to us but for him, he sees problems.

"**Nishikawa Rina-san."** He called.

Finally! It's my turn! I approached him while he gazed at my drawing.

"**This is the garden at the back of the school, am I correct?"** He asked.

I nodded. **"Yes, senpai."**

He raised an eyebrow. **"I've seen lots of drawings of the garden but yours is… the weirdest one."**

'_The w-w-weirdest?! How?'_

"**You might be thinking why or how right now. The sketch is fine but the way you paint… it's like… careless! You used watercolour that has pastel colours, right?"**

"**Yes, senpai."**

"**You have too much water on your brush that's why the paper became wrinkly over here."** He pointed near the center. **"You didn't let the paint dry over here before you added the detail colour that's why the two colours here mixed awfully."**

As I listen, it felt like my heart is sinking to the bottom. I have to accept what senpai is telling me because most of what he said is true and evident.

"**You need to practice more on using watercolour because you paint like an elementary student although if you look at your drawing from afar without noticing what I have pointed out a moment ago, it looks weirdly cute." **He returned my artwork to me.

I went to an available seat near the window. I stared at my drawing for a long time thinking what I can do to improve myself in the future. I think I have to practice my painting when I get back to my apartment later.

While I was sulking, Tennoji-senpai approached me. **"Nishikawa-san, there are some people looking for you outside."**

I stood up and smiled. **"Who are they, senpai?"**

"**I don't know but they're also freshmen."**

I went outside of the art room to find a group of girls carrying small boxes. I don't know who they are but they seem to know me for some reason.

"**Hello, Nishikawa-san."** One of them greeted.** "We have a favour to ask of you but we want to ask you something first."**

"**Okay."**

Another girl stepped up. **"Are you in a relationship with Kise-kun?"**

'_They must be Kise's fan girls. I'm sure of it.'_

I shook my head. **"Of course not. We're only friends."**

"**Is he dating someone else perhaps?"**

"**Haven't heard nor seen him with another girl I don't recognize yet."**

They sighed in relief. **"That's a relief."**

"**What is this favour you're going to ask?"**

They looked at each other and giggled at the same time. **"You're the only person we know who can get close to Kise-kun so…"**

'_Well, I don't know you girls too.'_

"**Can we please ask you to give our gifts to Kise-kun?"**

"**Sure!"** I grinned.

'_Wait. What?!'_

"**Thank you so much, Nishikawa-san!" **They broadly smiled at me while they handed their gifts to me. Both of my arms are filled with gifts so I needed to hug them tightly so they wouldn't fall.

'_Why did I agree on this? This is not my business!'_

"**We really trust you on this, Nishikawa-san. Thank you again!" **They bowed then ran away.** "Bye!"**

'_I have become a delivery girl.'_

I took a deep breath. **"Nishikawa Delivery at your service."**

* * *

I was not aware that Tennoji-senpai was watching us a while ago so she let me leave the club early.

"**Do you need help, Nishikawa-san?"** She asked.

"**No need. I can bring all of this to him."**

I carefully descended the stairs and avoided the people on my path just not to let any gift slip my arms. Who knows that maybe one of these gifts is fragile?

I see the walkway to the gym in a few meters. I'm almost there! Kise should give me something in return for bringing his fans' gifts to him. Hmm… like food!

"**WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?!"** Someone shouted from the gym. I'm not bothered by it.

I calmly entered the gym and ask someone I'm familiar to search for Kise for me.

"**I'm not sure where he is, Nishikawa-san. Maybe you should try asking the senpais resting on the bench over there."** He pointed at the group of players talking with the coach. **"Kise-kun is a member of the Kaijo Basketball Team. He's already a regular player."**

'_Try talking with the senpais? I'm shy.'_

I shyly drew close to the basketball team. Where is Kise?

"**Uhmm… excuse me?"** I softly said.

They all turned around with an annoyed 'what?' look on their faces. Wow! They're tall! The smallest player with thick eyebrows and black knee socks jumped back when we made a short eye contact.

A tall guy with green tinted hair hair (Moriyama) asked me. **"May I ask what the pretty lady wants from us?"**

"**I'm looking for Kise-kun, senpai."**

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. **"Are you one of his fan girls, miss? If you are, you are not allowed here."**

I shook my head in disagreement. **"I'm Kise-kun's childhood friend. I have something to give to him."**

"**Childhood friend? Shouldn't you be the one who knows where he is right now? You probably have his phone number, right? We don't know where went to at the moment."** He glanced at the smallest player (Kasamatsu) at the back. **"Kasamatsu, what are you doing there? Shouldn't you have something to say also as captain?"**

'_Ah.. So he is the captain of the basketball team..'_

"**C-C-Call that bastard Kise right now!"** He ordered.

'_So he's the one who calls Ryou-chan a "bastard". Maybe I should get along with him.'_

"**Unfortunately, I don't have his number nor my phone with me right now. I'm sorry, senpai."** I bowed and a gift fell down to the floor. The tall and calm guy picked it up for me (Kobori).

"**Let me help you with those."** The guy with the bushy eyebrows (Hayakawa) took the gifts from my arms and settled them on the bench. **"These are for Kise?"**

"**Yes. They're from his fan girls."** I said.

"**Y-You! You talk to him!"** The captain lend his phone to me with shaking hands. I notice the screen that it's calling Kise's number so I placed the phone beside my ear.

After a few rings, he answered. **"Hello? Kasamatsu-senpai?"**

"**You idiot Kise! Where are you right now?!"** I shouted on the phone. He's my friend and I don't mind shouting at him.

"**Is that you, Rinacchi?! Why are you-?"**

"**Never mind that! Your teammates are looking for you! Where are you right now?!"**

"**I-I'm on my way back to Kaijou High. I visited Seirin High to see something."**

"**What the heck?! ****You're on your way back from sight-seeing in Seirin High?!"**

The captain tapped my shoulder and asked me to give his phone back so I did. **"You bastard! You went there without my permission?!"** He shouted.

'_Ooh~ Double scolded.'_

"**What? You know someone from there?"**

I don't know what they are talking about but the others seems interested. I think my job here is done because I'll leave it to the senpais to give the fan girls' gifts directly to Kise.

I was about to leave when the captain called my attention. **"You!"**

"**Yes, senpai?"**

"**Wh-What is your name?"** He stuttered.

"**Nishikawa Rina-desu."**

"**What a pretty name for a pretty girl."** The tall guy with long hair winked at me.

The captain kicked him. **"Shut up, Moriyama."**

"**Yes, Captain."** He frowned.

The captain looked at me with serious eyes. **"Nishikawa-san, b-be our team manager."**

"**EH?!"**

End of Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Sorry for another late update. I had a very fun and tiring vacation last week but…. Here I am! Back with my BFF laptop! ^^

How's the story so far? Weird? Confusing? Terrible? (I hope not. T^T) Thinking of a plot to connect with your desired ending is very hard.

I think most KnB fans know that Kasamatsu is very shy around girls so I don't know if I did this one properly. (Because I haven't met a guy who's shy around girls.)

Did you know? I am allowing reviews for my story. Hahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"**The basketball team captain asked you to be their team manager?! That's so cool!"** Aki shook me vigorously and I think my brain moved a bit. **"What did you answer then?"**

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_**Nishikawa-san, b-be our team manager."**_ The captain of the basketball team requested.

Me? Their team manager? I don't even know much about basketball.

"_**Kasamatsu-senpai, is your head screwed on properly?"**_ Bushy eyebrows-senpai asked him.

'_Yeah! Is he thinking correctly?'_

"_**We need someone who could help out with the team and not just me and Kobori-kun, right Coach?"**_ Captain turned to their coach who's watching us from the bench.

"_**It's up to you, Kasamatsu. You're the team captain and you are in-charge of whatever you do to the team. I'm only coaching you guys on playing basketball."**_ He answered.

"_**I don't mind a pretty team manager."**_ Flirty-senpai winked again at me.

'_I can't imagine myself helping them out.'_

I waved my hands in front of me to say no to them._** "I can't be your manager. Besides, I'm not familiar with the rules or how to play the game so, I can't be of much help to you. I'm sorry, senpai."**_

* * *

"**Oh… you rejected them."** Aki sighed. **"I saw a lot of cute guys from the basketball club before."**

"**You could go watch them anytime you want, Aki."** I smirked. Boys~ Boys~ Boys~

"**But I also have my softball training."** She whined.

'_That's what I thought.'_

I patted her back. **"It's your problem now."**

"**By the way, I heard from my classmate that they will be having a practice match against a different school later. Let's watch together later!"** She grinned with sparkling eyes.

Was that what the captain and Kise talked about on the phone yesterday? Is it going to be against Seirin High, I think? **"Sure." **_If I have spare time later._

* * *

**[Inside the Class 1-B…]**

I approached Kise, who's currently resting on his desk, to ask him if he received his fans' gifts yesterday.

I crouched down before his desk and poked his head. **"Kise-kun~"**

"**Ugh…"** He groaned.

"**Kise-kun~"** I softly called.

"**I'm… tired…"** It must be because of basketball.

Before I decided to return to my seat so I won't disturb him, I made one last call. Just for fun.

I still called him softly but in a cutesy style. He won't wake up anyway. **"Ryou-chan~"**

_**1… 2… 3… 4…**_

He didn't wake up just as I expected from a tired Kise Ryouta. I stood up and went back to my—

*PULL*

"**What is it, Rina—err, Nishikawa-san?"** Oh! He woke up and is holding onto my sleeve!

I crouched down again so he doesn't need to sit up straight as he is comfortably resting his head on his arms. **"Did you receive them?"**

"**Received what?"** He asked sleepily.

"**Your fans' gifts. A group of your fans entrusted me yesterday to give those to you."**

He paused for a moment. **"Oh, those gifts… I did receive them from my senpais. It was you who brought them to the gym?"**

I nodded. **"Actually, they were quite a handful."** I chuckled.

Kise looked seriously at me in the eye. **"Don't do that anymore. You don't have to bring them to me. Let them bring it themselves to me. It's their gifts, not yours."**

"**Huh? I just think that I should—"**

He turned his head to the other direction. **"No more explanations, Nishikawa-san."**

I'm surprised. **"Uh-uhmm… Okay."** I stood up once again.

"**Watch our practice game later, okay?"** He added.

I patted his head and smiled. **"Sure."**

'_Let him sleep so he will have the energy to play later.'_

I absolutely walked back to my seat. Sato-san is staring at me with a smirk. **"You two look sweet."**

I gave her a glare. **"Sato-san…"**

She laughed. **"It's just a joke, Nishikawa-san! Hahaha! Your face is so priceless~"**

* * *

**[After classes...]**

I rushed to the art room to see if we have an art club meeting for today. I completely forgot to ask Tennoji-senpai or Kimura-senpai about it yesterday.

'_Phew~ Climbing those stairs gives me a good exercise but easily tires me out.'_

I arrived at the art room and while panting hardly, I weakly opened the door. Much to my surprise, the lights and fans are off.

"**Who's there?"** Someone asked from the inside.

I took a peek inside and there I found Kimura-senpai glaring at the door where I am at.

"**Tch. It's only you."** He rolled his eyes at me. **"What are you doing here? We don't have a meeting today."**

'_No meeting? … Yay!'_

"**Oh. I'm sorry, senpai. I forgot."** I glanced at what he was doing. There are a lot of paint cans and paint brushes on his table. **"What are you doing, senpai? And why in the dark?"**

He sighed. **"Can't you see I'm painting? And I'm in the mood to paint in the dark."**

'_He is in the mood to paint in the dark? What? I don't get it.'_

"**Aren't you going to go home yet? You're kind of disturbing me here."** Kimura-senpai asked.

I shook my head. **"Not yet, senpai. I'm going to watch the basketball team later."**

"**Supporting your model childhood friend, eh? Hope they win."**

I realize Kimura-senpai is not that scary at all. Maybe he's only cold and strict when it comes to examining art.

"**I hope so too."** I giggled then checked the wall clock inside the art room. **"I must take my leave then. Goodbye, senpai!"**

"**Yes, get out and don't forget to work on your crappy painting skills, Nishikawa."**

Or maybe not.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to the gym. I'm amazed there are a lot of spectators will be watching the game. I squeezed through them and went up to the second floor to watch from that place.

"**Rina!"** Aki called, waving at me.

I went beside her, panting. **"Did.. it start.. already?"** I looked at the players below gathering at the sides.

"**Not yet but you just missed something amazing."** She said then she pointed at one of the opponents. **"That tall red head just destroyed one of the half court's basketball rings with a dunk. Now, they're using the whole court for the game."**

"**The opponents must not be underestimated then."** I said.

"**I knew you'll be watching, Nishikawa-san."** A familiar voice said from behind.

Aki and I turned around to see my classmate and seatmate, Sato-san, smiling at us. **"Hello!"**

"**Sato-san, you're going to watch also?"**

She nodded with a smile. **"I can't miss a game with a Generation of Miracle in it."**

"**Generation of Miracle?"** Aki asked. See? Both of us are not familiar with it.

I turned back at my good friend. **"It's like a team, Aki. Oh right! I want you to meet my classmate and seatmate, Sato Yuya-san."**

Sato-san waved her hand at Aki. **"Hi! It's nice to meet you!"**

Aki waved back. **"Tsuruya Aki-desu. Nice to meet you too, Sato-san."**

I patted both of their backs. **"I think Sato-san will be better at explaining about the Generation of Miracles than I."**

And so, I let Sato-san explain about Kise's former team to Aki. Speaking of Kise, I've been watching him from the second floor. He looks good in that no. 7 dark blue jersey and he also seems familiar with one of his opponents, seeing him talk to the small light blue-haired guy like they were close friends. I wonder how they've met before.

'_Wait… he must be the guy Kise knew from Seirin High.'_

"**KYAAAA! IT'S STARTING! IT'S STARTING!"** Kise's fan girls who are near us shouted.

The three of us focused back on the court. I don't know much about basketball but I'll try my best to describe it using my own words.

"**Look! The ball is on our team!"** Aki blurted.

We watched as one of the senpais passed the ball to Kise then Kise dribbles the ball to their ring and dunks it coolly. The fan girls squealed beside us.

"**Whoa! That was amazing!"** Sato-san gaped.

Aki gripped tighter on the rail then leaned forward.** "No way! That was what the tall red head on the opponent team did when he destroyed the ring a while ago. Did Kise-kun just… copy it?"**

"**Yes, he did."** One of the fan girls answered. **"KISE-KUN~! DO YOUR BEST!"** She shouted with the rest of her fellow fan girls.

"**Our Kise-kun is known for having copycat abilities. He sees it once then he'll execute it better."** Sato-san informed us.

I now remember the times he did copycat other older kids when we were young. No wonder he can also do those dangerous and risky activities after watching them.

Kise looked up at the second floor when he heard his name. He smiled and waved at them. After waving at them, he scanned the second floor for a short while until his eyes met mine.

"**GO KISE-KUN!"** I waved at him then gave him a thumb up.

He laughed until he was cut off by his team captain. His captain scolded him for some reason although he did great with that dunk.

The game continues and our Kaijo Basketball Team lead the scoreboard by a few points until this tall red head from Seirin changed his play dramatically along with the small light blue-haired guy.

"**Where did Seirin player no. 11 go?"** Sato-san asked.

We looked for him on the court once again then we found him running along the sides. I kept a close eye on him since there's something different about him.

"**What the?! How did the ball change its direction? Is it magic?"** Aki said. We also saw what happened. The ball suddenly flew to another direction.

But I realized something when I was observing him. **"No! He suddenly disappeared!"**

"**Who?"**

"**Seirin player no. 11."**

The ball flew to a Seirin player and he shoots the ball into the ring, giving them some points. I'm getting frustrated as to how Seirin increases their points and almost catching up to ours.

* * *

Minutes before the game ends, I told Aki and Sato-san that I will be buying something at the convenience store near the school for a moment. Something tells me that I should give Kise something for his hard work also, it is my first time seeing Kise sweat that much in playing basketball than any of the games we played when we were kids.

I went to the drinks section and stared at the numerous drinks. _'What drink should I give?'_

Just then, a tall male student took a canned red bean drink out from one of the refrigerators beside me. I glanced at him for a moment. He's a tall, green-haired student wearing a pair of glasses. He seems to be from another school.

He looked back at me with a stern look. **"What are you looking at?"**

'_Wait… this could be my chance to ask him for the answer I'm looking for.'_

"**Uhmm… If you're an athlete and you feel thirsty, what should you drink besides from water?"**

He twitched. **"What kind of question is that?"**

"**I'm sorry I'm—"**

"**I would prefer drinking this red bean drink but usually athletes would drink this."** He pointed at a drink in front of me.

I read the bottled drink's name. **"Pocapi Sweat?"**

I turned my head back to him but he was already paying at the cashier. I quickly grabbed one Pocapi Sweat but then, when I think about it, I think I should also give some to the senpais. I grabbed more Pocapi Sweats without thinking and placed them in a nearby basket and head off to the cashier to pay for them.

After the bottles are bagged, I ran out to thank the person who helped me.

I caught up with him. **"Uh.. Thank you very much for helping me a while ago."** When I looked at him again, I noticed he's now carrying a little green frog statue in his other hand.

"**No problem."** He answered.

"**SHIN-CHAN! WOULD YOU SLOW DOWN A BIT?!"** Someone behind us shouted. I think he's pulling a cart or something. The tall, green-haired person ignored him and continued walking. **"HEY SHIN-CHAN! THE GIRL YOU ARE TALKING TO IS A KAIJO STUDENT!"**

He stopped walking and turned around to walk back at me. **"Where is the way to Kaijo?"**

"**Follow me then but what about your friend?"** I glimpsed at his friend for a moment. He really looks pitiful.

"**He is not my friend. Let's go."** He pulled me to walk with him. He's cruel to his friend.

We both arrived at Kaijo though I hope his friend catches up later. I saw some schoolmates heading outside the gate, I think? Perhaps, the game ended already.

I left the outsider at the gates then I ran to the gym. _'Who won?'_

I spotted Aki and Sato-san with gloomy faces. **"What happened?"**

"**We lost. It's 100 to 98."** Aki answered.

'_Unbelievable…'_

"**How? But we have a Generation of Miracle in our team!"** I exclaimed.

Sato-san patted my back. **"We may have underestimated the opponents. Seirin High did also a great job in the game."**

Aki slyly checked the plastic bags I'm carrying. **"Are these for Kise-kun?"**

I blushed in embarrassment. **"N-No!"**

"**What are you going to do with these 10 bottles of Pocapi Sweat then?"** Sato-san peeked also.

"**10 bottles?!"** I checked the plastic bags. **"Oh crap! I got too many! Maybe that's why it felt so heavy on the way here."**

"**Ooh~ I think your muscles are developing, Rina."** Aki nudged me.

I giggled. **"I think so too. By the way, please wait for me here. I'll be right back."**

* * *

I went inside the gym to check out how Kise's doing. He's sitting down with his senpais on a bench and he has a towel on his bowed head.

But the senpais noticed me first. **"Hello, Nishikawa-san!"**

I bowed as I greeted them. **"Hello, senpais. That was a good game!"** I smiled but worry about my childhood friend. **"I have drinks for you. Please get one."** I opened the plastic bags and offered them.

They gladly took one and I also gave one to their coach. **"Thank you."** He said.

"**You really should be our team manager, Nishikawa-san."** Bushy eyebrow-senpai said.

'_Hahaha! I still don't like the idea about that.'_

"**Maybe next time, senpai."** I let out a forced smile.

I approached Kise and crouched down before him. **"Hey, you okay there?"**

His eyes are in a daze. **"Mhmm. Today is the day where I experience my first defeat."**

I patted his head with a grin. **"If that's the case, you must train more!"**

"**Of course, I will****."** He laughed. That's the cheerful Kise I know.

I took his towel and wiped the sweat on his forehead. **"But don't forget to take care of yourself first. This reminds me when aunt always catches you then wipes your sweat aggressively."**

He smirked. **"That's because when she wipes the sweat off my face, it feels like my pretty face is going to be wiped off too."**

I laughed at him. **"I hope it did."** I took a Pocapi Sweat from the plastic bag. **"Here. Drink this."**

"**Thanks."** He suddenly looked at the opponent's bench. The Seirin team is preparing to leave. Kise stood up and pulled me to them. **"Kurokocchi!"** He called and the other team looked at us.

'_That name sounds familiar…'_

The small light blue-haired guy turned at us. **"What can I help you with, Kise-kun?"**

"**I want you to meet my childhood friend."**Kise suddenly said and patted me.

I immediately bowed in fluster. **"Nishikawa Rina-desu."**

"**Kuroko Tetsuya-desu."** He calmly introduced. **"It's nice to meet you."**

**"Kurokocchi is my former teammate and my best friend in Teiko Middle School."** Kise happily said. **"But Kurokocchi rejected my offer to him to play basketball for Kaijo."** He wailed.

My gaze turned into a glare at Kise. **"You're definitely an idiot, Kise-kun. If only I could smack you at the head right now…"**

_'How could he ask that to someone who's enrolled in another school?'_

**"B-But ****N-Nishikawa-san..." **Kise pouted.

That reminds me, I still have 4 bottles of Pocapi Sweat with me. **"Kuroko-kun, congratulations on winning the practice match. I know this isn't enough for your team but please accept it."** I gave him the plastic bag with the remaining Pocapi Sweat in it.

**"Thank you, Nishikawa-san."** He accepted and bowed. **"Are you their team manager?"**

**"I'm no—"**

Kise wrapped an arm around my shoulder. **"Yes, she is!"**

"**KISE-KUN!" **I glared at him in shock.

"**Wow~ I envy their team." **Narrow-eyed Seirin no. 5 said.

"**Me too. We only have a tomboyish coach."** Seirin no. 4 glanced at the girl with short hair.

"**Hyuuga-kun, do you want me to bench you on your next game?"** Seirin's coach asked him with a smile.

Seirin no. 4 stepped away from her. **"I take my words back."**

* * *

**[KISE POV]**

Kurokocchi and the rest of his team have to go. It was a good thing that I introduced Rinacchi to him before he left though I still can't get over that someone who is not a Generation of Miracle defeated me and that is Kagami-kun.

If you're asking me why I said Rinacchi is our team manager… why not? We are always together since we were kids.

'_Well, yeah… I was cold to her because she was noisy and annoying and she won't stop talking about random stuff that I don't care.'_

Despite of that, she took care of me and in return, I took care of her also. I grew pretty fond of her and I don't mind her stupid antics anymore. I thought that slightly cooperating with her before would lessen her annoyance.

"**I think I have to go too, Kise-kun. I have assignments to do at home."** She said.

I pouted. **"Aww.. I'm supposed to introduce you to my team now."**

She sighed and smiled. **"Okay, fine. They know me but I don't know them."**

"**Yay!"** I pulled her back to my team.

I introduced Kasamatsu-senpai, Moriyama-senpai, Hayakawa-senpai, Kobori-senpai and even Coach Takeuchi to her. I also told them that she will be our TEMPORARY team manager although I knew Rinacchi wouldn't like it.

"**W-what's y-your phone n-number?"** Kasamatsu-senpai asked.

Rinacchi's eyes widened. **"Pardon me, senpai?"** Kasamatsu-senpai needs to deal with girls properly.

"**Nishikawa-san, he actually means that he needs your phone number for team purposes. Don't get the wrong idea."** I explained.

"**Yes!"** Kasamatsu-senpai exclaimed.

I watched Rinacchi exchanging phone numbers with Kasamatsu-senpai. I could have Rinacchi's phone number anytime I want since we're friends.

She went home with her friends after the phone number exchange. I went out to the faucets to wash myself a bit but someone I knew was standing there.

"**Midorimacchi!"**

End of Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: This is my longest update so far. Sorry for the delay. (^^;) I changed a small part from the actual anime especially with Midorima's appearance.

Some of you might think:

1\. Did Kuroko and Midorima meet while Seirin team is on their way outside?

A: They didn't because Midorima was lost in Kaijo territory since our OC left him behind. (Ooh~ Karma.)

2\. How come Kise and Midorima met too late?

A: It was an "At last! I finally made it!" moment for Midorima when he found the gym and luckily Kise walked out from there. (Midorimacchi stayed cool~ And he got the message that Kaijo lost to Seirin from the Kaijo students.)

3\. Did Takao find Kaijo High?

A: I guess so. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ah~ Today's really a fine day because it's… Saturday! The sun is brightly shining, the sky is blue and relaxing, the weather is nice, and the best part is no school! FREE TIME!

'_**Don't forget to work on your crappy painting skills, Nishikawa…'**_

'_**Work on your crappy painting skills…'**_

'_**Crappy painting skills…'**_

I sulkily sat down on the chair near me. **"Damn it! Do I really have crappy painting skills?"**

'_Practice while you have free time, Nishikawa Rina!'_

"**Yes. That's what I'll do!"** I said to myself.

* * *

I had a quick breakfast then I prepared myself to go out of my apartment to do some shopping at a nearby art supplies store. To be honest, I left most of my art supplies at the main house.

"**Good morning, miss." **The store clerk greeted me with a smile.

"**Good morning."** I smiled back then I proceeded to lurk around the store to find what I needed.

Have I told you that an art supplies store is the 2nd most heavenly place for an artist next to an art room or workshop? If only I own a place like this, maybe I wouldn't go outside ever again! I'm just kidding.

I bought a few different sizes of paintbrushes, some different types of paint, and a few small canvases to practice on. I'm so distracted in buying a lot of supplies that I forgot I only have 2 hands. The things I bought are bagged in 3 plastic bags and the plastic bags with the paints in it are the heaviest.

"**Do you need some help, miss?"** The store clerk asked me worriedly. He's going to leave his counter and help me but I refused.

"**No, thank you. I can do this by myself."** I gave him a reassuring smile.

He sadly returned back to his place. **"If you say so, miss."**

Like a superwoman I thought of myself, I carried all three plastic bags on my right hand and the tied-up canvases on my left hand in one go and left the store. I walked for 5 minutes then rested under a convenience store's canopy. My right hand slightly feels sore.

"**Buy me an ice cream too, nii-chan!"** Says a little girl that just came out from the convenience store with a slightly taller boy than her.

The boy ignored her and continued to lick is ice cream. **"Go buy your own, imouto-chan."**

"**Hmph! You're a bad nii-chan!"** The girl puffed her cheeks.

Before the situation gets any worse, I dropped my things on the ground and got in between them then I kindly placed each of my arms around their shoulders.

"**What seems to be the problem here, kids?"** I asked with a smile.

"**It's not your business, old lady."** The boy said.

'_O-Old lady?! How rude!'_

Luckily, I managed to resist myself from doing something bad to him. He's just a kid, of course. **"Uhmm.. Onee-san here just wants to help."** I smiled… forcedly at him.

"**Onee-san, my nii-chan doesn't want to buy me ice cream."** The little girl wailed.

"**But you have money!"** The boy shouted at her.

"**But I left my money at home!"**

"**Then it's your fault for leaving it!"**

"**B-But I didn't know we're stopping by the store. I thought we're just going to play at the playground."** The little girl said, sniffling. Oh no.. Her face is turning red and her eyes are getting teary.

I petted her head and gave her a smile. **"Don't be sad~"**

Just when I planned on buying the little girl an ice cream, a tall, young, and stylish male teenager wearing sunglasses came out from the convenience store with a strawberry-flavored ice cream in his left hand then gave it to the little girl. He removed his sunglasses revealing his appealing brown eyes that is a little bit narrow and smiled charmingly at her.

"**Hey~ You wanted the strawberry-flavored a while ago, didn't you?"**

I watched him talk to the little girl, who I tried to comfort just now, but is now blushing at him at the moment.

"**Y-yes."** The little girly shyly answered.

The little boy nudged his sister. **"We need to go home."**

She nodded in response to her brother. **"Thank you for the ice cream, handsome onii-san."** She happily waved goodbye as he left with her brother.

'_Uhmm… I'm also here?'_

"**Don't start arguing again, okay? Take care and enjoy your day!"** He added.

"**Hai~"**

We both stood up satisfyingly as we watched the two kids walk further. He chuckled to himself. **"Those two remind me of my younger siblings."**

"**Do they often argue like that?"** I asked.

"**Sometimes and I have yet to teach them how to share their belongings with each other."** He sighed.

"**Oh… You're a thoughtful older brother to them."**

"**Thanks."** He smiled and wore his sunglasses again. **"I must take my leave now. I'm in the process of finding someone."** He went to pick up a luggage hidden at the corner of the store.

"**I hope you find who you're looking for. Have a nice day."** I smiled back.

"**You too, miss."** He waved and shot me a charming grin. His handsomeness made my heart flutter a little.

I went to check back my bought items. Good thing everything is still complete. Who would be interested in taking some art materials anyway?

* * *

**[KISE POV]**

Our basketball practice just ended some minutes ago and I'm walking home with Kasamatsu-senpai since our houses are in the same direction.

"**Kasamatsu-senpai, I'm hungry. Let's go eat at Maji Burger!"** I pleaded at him.

He sighed. **"You go eat by yourself. I'm tired."**

"**Eh~ It's not fun to eat alone, senpai."**

"**Tch. I don't have money so you have no choice. Go eat alone."** He glared.

Why is senpai always so cold? It breaks my heart as his awesome kouhai. _'I don't have any choice but to say this…'_

"**I'll treat you!"** I grinned.

I saw his ears perked up when I said that. **"You sure about that, Kise?"**

I nodded. **"Yeah, I'm sure. I still have some money from my talent fee."**

"**Okay okay. Stop bragging."**

Finally, we went to Maji Burger for a snack. I never thought Kasamatsu-senpai would be as hungry as I am right now. We ordered like a total of 6 burgers and 2 large milkshakes.

I took a sip on my milkshake before asking him something. **"Senpai, who are we against up first in the Interhigh? Are they good?"**

He slightly paused for a moment. **"I left our block's schedule with Coach. Ask him next time."**

"**Okay."**

We stayed silent for a moment so we could eat properly. But what is this awkward atmosphere though? It's not usually like this when we're out.

"**Uhmm… Hey Kise…"** Senpai called so I looked at him with a mouthful of burger. **"Where's your friend?"**

I took my time to chew then swallow. **"Which friend? I have lots of friends."**

"**Nishikawa-san."** He said then took a sip on his milkshake.

"**Ah, Rina."** Why would senpai ask about Rinacchi? …Don't tell me?! **"Why are you looking for her?"**

I saw his cheeks slightly turn red. I think my guess is right. **"Ah… Uhmm… Isn't she supposed to be our team manager? She should be with the team most of the time."**

"**I told you before that she's only temporary. Besides that, she has another club."**

"**She could attend our training after her club time."**

I sighed as I imagine Rinacchi watching us during our practices then after a while, she would get bored. As far as my memory could recall, she's not that interested in sports. When we were kids, she always has a backpack with pencils, crayons, and a sketchbook inside whenever she goes outside of her house.

_But some people change and maybe she's one of them._

"**I'll tell her next ti-."**

"**Tell her now instead!"** He intercepted. This is the first time I've seen Kasamatsu-senpai so enthusiastic on something that's not basketball-related. I'm surprised. **"I have her number remember?"**

I'm very sure Kasamatsu-senpai can't talk to her properly. He would stutter at the moment Rinacchi would pick up.

He stared at his phone for a while. I'm betting he's hesitating to call her. He raised his head to look at me. **"You call her instead. You two are much closer."**

'_I knew it.'_ I smirked a little.

He lent me his phone so I could copy her number then call her on my phone. I placed my phone beside my ear and listen to it ringing. She picked up after three rings.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi, Nishikawa-san!"** I grinned.

"**Who is this?"**

I pouted. **"You can't even remember your childhood friend's voice. I'm disappointed."**

"**Kise-kun?"**

"**Tch. You guessed correctly after I gave you a hint. Make sure you save my number later, okay?"**

"**Okay…?"**

Senpai stepped on my foot under the table. I know what he's trying to say. **"By the way, can you attend our trainings next time after your club period? You're our team manager, right?"**

"**What?! What will I even do there?"**

This is the question I feared. What will she do?

"**I don't know. Manage the team?"**

She stayed quiet for a few seconds. **"You're ridiculous, Kise-kun."** Then she hung up.

*TOOT TOOT TOOT*

I pulled my phone away from my ear. **"She hung up."**

"**What did she say?"** Senpai asked.

I chuckled. **"She said I'm ridiculous."**

He nodded with a straight face. **"You are. Who the hell says that a team manager's duty is to manage the team?! Why don't you be more specific?"**

"**Why don't you tell her yourself?"** I slid my phone over to him.

He looked away then blushed. **"Never mind."**

I dialed her number again then placed my phone back beside my ear. She picked up quite fast this time.

"**What now, Kise-kun? I'm busy."** She asked in annoyance.

"**What are you doing right now?"**

"**Painting."**

Art again… **"I see. Just come to our trainings, okay?"**

"**Okay, fine. And since I don't want to waste my time watching you guys running back and forth, I'll do my homework when I get bored."**

"**Homework? Let me copy afterwards, okay?"**

"**NO!"**

I laughed. **"I'm just kidding, Nishikawa-san. Well, that's all I have to say. You can end the—"**

*TOOT TOOT TOOT*

"**Aw come on. Why does Nishikawa-san have to be rude to me?"** I whined. It breaks my heart.

Senpai looked at me like a giddy puppy. **"What did she say? Will she come to our trainings?" **

"**She will… and do her homework." **I forced out a smile, still can't believe at Kasamatsu-senpai.

* * *

**[RINA POV]**

I ended the phone call immediately. **"That Kise-kun really…"** I growled.

I put down the painting on the table for it to dry and jumped to my bed. I grabbed a pillow and slapped it on my bed a few times, venting out my anger.

'_How can I balance Art Club and being a team manager at the same time? Ahh.. Ryou-chan! It's your fault!'_

I paused for a while then panicked. **"If I'm going to their training, what will I do? What does a team manager do? Although I'm only temporary, I still need to do something!"**

I jumped off my bed and rushed to my laptop. I switched it on and went on the internet. I quickly typed for 'What does a basketball team manager do?' in the search bar. After the results came out, I opened a lot of tabs and read them all.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"**You don't look like your usual self today, Rina."** Aki asked while we're on our way to Kaijo.

I sighed and laid my head on her shoulder. **"Is it that obvious?"**

"**Yup! You're starting to have dark circles under your eyes. Did you stayed up late?"** She sounded worried.

I nodded. **"Last night while I was watching a movie on my laptop, I accidentally elbowed my cup of water on my finished painting so I had to redo my work all over again."**

She poked my forehead. **"You're so clumsy sometimes~"**

We hopped off at our designated bus stop then walked to school. Aki was telling a story but my mind won't register it because I feel so sleepy. My eyes went down and I saw Aki carrying another bag. It looked like it's for her softball training.

"**Are you going to stay after school? You have training later?"** I asked.

"**Oh my~ Rina, were you not listening to my story a while ago?!"** Her eyes widened in shock and I felt guilty. Anyway, she laughed it off instead. **"This is so not you. Hahaha! And, yes. I do have training later. We won't be able to go home together later. Sorry."**

"**It's okay, Aki. I really want you to be on the softball team's regular line up." **I smiled at her because I really mean it. Aki is really one of the best players in our previous school.

While we're walking, I felt someone grabbing onto my bag. I turned around out of reflex and saw Kise-kun smiling.

He waved his hand enthusiastically. **"Good morning, Nishikawa-san."**

"**Oh it's just you, Kise-kun. Good morning."** I waved back.

His lips formed a straight line. **"No smile? Were you expecting someone else?"**

"**Good morning, Kise-kun." **Aki greeted him. **"Rina is feeling tired today. She stayed up late last night."**

He turned to Aki. **"Good morning to you too, Tsuruya-san. Is that so? Is it because of a painting?"**

"**Yes." **She nodded.

He snaked an arm over my shoulders which I didn't care because I'm sleepy and don't have the energy to shake it off. **"So that's why your bag's slightly bulky today. I never thought that the painting you were doing last Saturday will be passed today."**

I only sighed in reply.

The three of us went to our respective classrooms although Kise-kun never let his arm off my shoulders. People were staring at the two of us because he just smiles at everyone as his arm kept me close beside him like I'm sort of a property. I honestly feel embarrassed but my face won't show it as it was blank.

* * *

**[AKI POV]**

While the two childhood friends entered their classroom together, I entered mine all alone and was greeted by murmurs. I proceeded to my seat but I was surprised when the seat beside me that was empty until now is occupied by a tall guy. He was staring outside the window so I couldn't see his face.

"**Good morning. Should you be Matsuzawa Kei-kun?"** I greeted and assumed it was him because he was absent since the first day and he's supposed to be my seatmate.

He leaned over and revealed his face. **"Yes."**

'_H-He's handsome.'_

I blushed as I reached over my hand. **"Ts-Tsuruya A-Aki. N-Nice to meet you."** I stuttered.

He shook it but only with a slight smile on his face. **"Nice to meet you too." **Then he looked back outside the window.

"**TSURUYA-SAN!"** A group of female classmates called my name.

"**It looks like they're looking for you. You better get going."** Matsuzawa-kun said.

"**Ah y-yes. Bye!"** I rushed over to my classmates.

My classmates swarmed around me asking how it felt talking to Matsuzawa-kun and praising his looks.

"**It seems like Kise-kun has a rival now."** One of my classmates said.

Another one giggled. **"Will it be Matsuzawa-kun or Kise-kun?"**

"**I'm rooting for Matsuzawa-kun since he's our classmate."**

"**Sorry. I'm a Kise Ryouta fan."**

The group is divided between the two handsome men. I also don't know who to choose since they're both good-looking.

"**I heard from someone that Matsuzawa-kun studied in an all-boys school and I think it was Koyama All Boys Middle School."**

'_Koyama All Boys?!'_

I butted in. **"Really? I studied near that school before! We also had a joint school festival."**

"**Whoa! You're so lucky! You two might be destined for each other."**

I cupped my cheeks and blushed. **"Maybe~"**

When the school bell rang, everyone went back to their seats. I shyly sat beside Matsuzawa-kun who's only quiet and in deep thought. Our homeroom teacher arrived and checked our attendance. She was surprised that Matsuzawa-kun is present.

"**Matsuzawa-kun, since you're already present. Could you please give a brief introduction about yourself before we start the lesson?"** She greatly smiled. It seems our teacher also fell for his looks.

"**Sure."** My seatmate stood up in a cool way. **"My name is Matsuzawa Kei. I studied at Koyama All Boys Middle School and played for our football team."** Then, he sat back down comfortably.

We, girls, held ourselves back for squealing since he's so cool. He has the face of an innocent child with short and black hair, slightly narrow brown eyes, luscious lips, and very light skin. He could be mistaken for a celebrity with his looks.

"**We might have met before, Matsuzawa-kun."** I softly said to him.

"**Huh?" **I know he heard me but he seemed uninterested.

"**During Azalea-Koyama School Festival. I was a student from Azalea All Girls Academy."**

He raised an eyebrow. **"You were?"**

I nodded with a smile.

"**Okay."** He smirked.

'_Well… He doesn't appear very nice... But he's handsome!'_

* * *

**[KISE POV]**

'_She's dozing off~'_

I watched her head swaying from side to side.

'_She'll fall asleep any second now..'_

Sato-san lightly shoved her awake while the teacher wasn't looking. Now, she's staring at the blackboard. The people in the back, including I, are watching her. I covered my mouth with my hand and resisted to laugh out loud.

'_She's adorable!'_

"**Kise-kun, is there something funny with the lesson?"**

I paused and my face flushed in embarrassment. My classmates, also Rinacchi, were looking at me in confusion. I couldn't say Rinacchi is the reason why. **"It's nothing. I saw something funny outside."**

The boys with me at the back gave me a thumb up after the teacher turned his back at us. I resumed watching Rinacchi for fun.

*RIIIINNNG*

"**That ends our lesson for today." **The teacher finally said.

The class president stood up and we did our greeting to our teacher. After the greeting, the class is noisy again. I looked at Rinacchi and her head is buried in her arms, already sleeping.

One of the boys asked me. **"Kise-kun, are you sure you two are not dating?"**

I chuckled. **"No, we're not."**

"**You look head over heels for Nishikawa-san."**

I simply laughed, not noticing that my other classmates were also listening. **"I'm only happy that I reunited with my precious childhood friend since I missed our days when we played together."**

"**But why isn't Nishikawa-san as happy as you right now?"** Someone asked.

I smirked. **"She would be as happy as me if we're kids right now but she became a tsundere."**

"**What? Nishikawa-san is a tsundere?!" **They exclaimed.

"**To me. Only to me."** I felt sweat dripping down my face as I forced out a smile.

The conversation ended when the next teacher entered the classroom. The whole class routine will repeat for another hour or more. At that time, Sato-san woke up Rinacchi again for the next class.

* * *

**[Break time…]**

Finally! It's already break time! I think eating food would keep me awake for the rest of the day.

"**Nishikawa-san, are you going to eat?"** Sato-san asked me.

I stretched my arms. **"Yes! I'm eating with Aki. Do you want to eat with us?"**

She smiled and nodded. **"Sure!"**

"**RINA~!"**

'_That's Aki's voice!'_

We looked at the door to the hallway and found Aki waving her hands and signaling me to come over.

"**Good timing~ Let's go, Sato-san!"** I picked my wallet up and we ran over to her outside.

The three of us went to the cafeteria to eat our lunches. We feel closer each day the three of us hang out with each other. We share stories and memories and we also help each other out with the subjects we're bad at.

"**Rina, do you remember the story I told you about my seatmate who didn't appear for a few days?"** Aki asked giddily.

I took a bite of my sandwich. **"Uh-huh. Did he show up already?"**

"**What's this all about?"** Sato-san asked.

I wrapped an arm around Sato-san's shoulders. **"Apparently, there's Aki's seatmate that hasn't showed up in their class since the first day. She has been lonely about that before. Hehehe~"**

"**Oh~"**

Aki was so giddy that she giggled and slapped my arm across the table. It hurts! **"Anyway, my wait has ended. I thought he dropped out of school or something. But then, this morning, he was sitting on his chair like a nobleman."**

"_**Look! Who's that guy?"**_

"_**Wow! He's handsome!"**_

"_**My friend told me he's a first year."**_

People started whispering and their eyes gazed with wonder at a certain direction. We copied them and it lead to a tall, good-looking guy entering the cafeteria with girls trailing behind him.

"**That's him. He's the one I'm talking about."** Aki grinned.

"**Whoa~!"** –Me and Sato-san

All eyes are on him as we watched him buy food at the counter then leave the cafeteria quickly. He looked irritated when some of the girls won't stop following him.

"**As expected, Matsuzawa-kun is popular with the ladies."** Aki sighed.

Sato-san put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. **"But you're the one who's closest to him in class, Tsuruya-san. Literally."** She laughed.

I took a quick peek on my watch. **"We better leave now. I haven't done the next class' homework."**

"**Me too!"** Sato-san cupped her cheeks in frustration.

Aki stood up. **"Let's go go go!"**

End of Chapter 7


End file.
